Eternity
by rubydesires
Summary: How far is Kitty willing to go to stay with Beetlejuice? Sequel to Stars. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Prologue: Dommo Arigato, Mr Roboto

**AN:** Still hating this laptop. And yeah, this is uber short, but it is just the prologue. Now, I bring you the second story in the Stars series, Eternity!

Prologue: Dommo Arigato, Mr Roboto

* * *

The others didn't understand. Beta tried, but she never really could. Delta was just an idiot. Alpha would understand now. He had to. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here anymore.

Delta was right about one thing, though. The boss wasn't going to be happy about this arrangement. Oh well. He would simply have to deal with it.

And it wasn't _her_ fault the only way this would work was Beetlejuice blasting him through the wall. Alpha needed to be weak, or his system wouldn't have accepted the . . . transplant.

Epsilon ran a few more equations through the computer, making sure everything was correct. Then, after a deep breath the scientist didn't need, she clicked the start-up button.

She grinned as electricity coursed through Alpha, bringing him back.

"Alpha three-point-oh is operational," Epsilon said, followed by her mad-scientist laugh.

**AN:** Actually, that's the only song I've used that I don't own. But I couldn't think of anything else.


	2. Chapter 1: Tell me what you did

**AN:** Weee! Chapter one! This deals mostly with part of Kitty's past. Also, I incorporated a comment from Morbid Crow in here. :D Many thanks to Eris-chan, Anime-chan, and The-Fabulous-Person for their reviews!

Chapter 1: Tell me what you did

_~*~*~*Six years ago . . .~*~*~*_

"We need to speak with Kyleen Rutledge."

Oh no. I looked at the security guards, standing in the doorway of my French class. They were here to take me away. I was going to get charged with attempted assault with a deadly weapon. I was going to get sent to juvie.

After a quick glance to my teacher, I put away my papers, and grabbed my binder. I kept my head down as I walked out of the room with two guards. I was glad all the other classes were still in session as we walked through the halls of my junior high.

"Hey," the man said, and I looked at him. "We know you didn't do this. You're a good kid."

The woman draped her arm across my shoulders. "We're only doing this because it's protocol."

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked, looking between them.

They didn't answer my question until they lead me into a room in the front office.

"Put your stuff on the table," the woman said. I did so, and they started looking through it.

"We just got a call from a woman named Jasmine," the man told me, as he looked through my binder. "She said you attacked her children Saturday, and you carry knives with you at all times."

"Oh," was all I said.

The woman set down my little purse, and smiled at me. "Do you want to call your parents?"

I nodded, and walked over to the desk in the corner. Then I picked up the phone, and dialed my number. After two rings, Mike answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mike, um . . . Sabrina called my school. She had security search me for knives."

"What?!"

I opened my mouth to repeat it, but the man held out his hand for the phone. "Hold on, the security guy wants to talk to you." I handed him the phone, and listened to him tell Mike pretty much the same thing he told me. I went back to the woman, and reorganized my stuff.

"Sorry we had to put you through this, sweetie," she said, handing me back my pens. "But like I said, this was simply protocol. There are perks to having the security guards standing by your lunch table. We get to know you, so if something like this happens, we know it isn't anything serious."

I did my one shoulder shrug. "It's fine. You're just doing your job."

_~*~*~*Now . . .~*~*~*_

"Trust Juice to screw a psycho bitch," the ghost guy growled, glaring at me.

I slammed the redhead into the wall, my arm against his throat. Sure the guy was bigger than me, but he pissed me off. "Mind repeatin' that, Carrot?"

His biker buddy behind standing next us decided to answer me. "He called you a psycho bitch, dollface." The dude was on my right, and since that was the arm I was using to pin Carrot, I had to swing my left leg behind, and around to kick him in the balls.

"Thank the gods for heels," I said with a smirk as the biker fell to the ground, curled up and holding himself. "So, Carrot," I drawled, my Irish accent coming into play. "Would ye mind repeatin' whatcha said?" I felt his Adam's apple bob against my forearm as he gulped, his watery blue eyes flicking to his fallen comrade. "No? Aye, 'tis a shame then, lad, since ye won't be gettin' off that easy." I then proceeded to ram my knee into his family jewels. I doubted he'd be able to use them for a few days. I spun around, my coat flaring out, and went to stand next to Beetlejuice. His face was one of shock as I slid my arm through his. "And by the by," I said to Carrot, who was down on his knees. "If ye ever call me psycho again, I'll tear yer fuckin' throat out." We left the bar without further incident.

Our little red Mustang, Scarlet, beeped happily when she saw us, and the drive back to the Roadhouse was silent. When we got inside, I just plopped into my corner of the couch, tucking my legs under me. Beej sat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer, and dropping a light kiss on the top of my head.

"What the fuck was that about, babes?" he asked against my hair.

"I don't like being called a psycho." My accent was gone now.

"Why?"

"If I tell you something that happened when I was fifteen, will you still love me?"

"Course, Kitty. Yer my babes, remember? Ain't nothin' gonna change that."

I declined to tell him that crazy ass time spells could change that, but even someone like Beetlejuice didn't deserve the second girl he loved to be taken away.

"Okay, so when I was fifteen, my dad had to go away for some military thing. Usually, I stayed with my mom on those weekends, but his wife had to go to some class thing."

He chuckled. "Love how yer bein' vague."

"It's because I don't remember," I said, smirking. "Don't interrupt. Anyway, I had to go over to his house so I could babysit my sister, Haley. However, he failed to mention I also had to babysit her son, Chasten. We never did get along, which was why it caused a problem. So, the little bastard decided to go and, well, be a little bastard. The house was two stories, and he stood at the top of the stairs and poured bathroom supplies down on the kitchen floor. I opted to show him I was in charge by taking the two biggest knives in the kitchen and going up the stairs all horror movie style. It wasn't like I was gonna hurt him or anything, but he acted like a little girl and when Sabrina called, he told her I pulled a knife on him. Eventually, she came home, and took me back to my mom's. Bitch told my mom I was psychotic and I needed help." Then I sat up and took off my jacket. I shifted my body so I was facing him, and held up my right arm, palm facing him. "See these scars?" I said tracing my finger along the two scars near my elbow. "No fuckin' clue how I got them, but I do know it happened that day. Before I used the knives, I used a screwdriver. I held up the screwdriver, and he said I was bleeding. I looked at my arm, saw the cuts, and licked them. It kinda freaked him out." I looked at Beetlejuice, but he was looking at my arm.

Then I blinked in surprise as he took of his striped jacket, tie, and pink-purple shirt. He twisted so I could see his left shoulder blade. "See that scar?" I nodded. There was a jagged, dark grey scar contrasting with his pale skin. "I was in Scotland at the time. A con went really bad. Bastard thought I raped his daughter. Fuckin' pushed me off a goddamn bridge. That was when I decided I needed a partner, actually."

"Was that when you died?"

He grinned. "Nope! Me and Nights died . . . about ten years later. Con went bad. Bastard had us thrown in the river."

"Damn." Yup, a girl of many words, I am. "How old were you?"

"When I died? Thirty-five."

"Sooo, when were you born?"

"Twelve-eighty." And he said it with a perfectly straight face.

My jaw dropped. He smirked and placed a red tip finger under my chin, tipping it up, and my mouth shut with a click of my teeth. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Kitty?" he whispered, cold breath against my lips.

"Hm?"

"Did ya know yer fuckin' _hot_ when yer angry?"

I blinked a few times, trying to process what he said. "I am?"

"Definitely."

**AN:** Okay, I have NO idea what the next chapter is going to be about. Maybe Kitty's parents telling her she needs to get a boyfriend. *evil grin* I should have the next chapter of Together Forever up soon. That particular block is getting removed. And I'm going to start a story for the Rachel Morgan fandom. That one will be called Untouched, and it'll end up being an Al/Rachel story.


	3. Chapter 2: You take away all the pain

**AN:** Damn, this chapter took me forever. Had to rewrite it four times. I never have to rewrite! And I'm still not entirely pleased with it, but I can't think of anything. Thanks to The-Fabulous-Person, NurseJuicette, Eris, Crow, Jessica, and Jenn for their reviews/comments.

Chapter 2: You take away all the pain from me

* * *

Like always, the room was dark. I could hear the tapping of thousands of eight-leg sets. The clacking of pinchers filled with venom, waiting to fill my system. But the venom never killed me. No. It just paralyzed me. But I would much rather it killed me. I jerked, and pressed my back against the wall, as I felt one skitter across my hand. Any moment now, they would swarm, sinking their little fangs into my skin, pumping their toxins into my system. My breath didn't come in fast enough, and let far too quickly. Please, not again. They were here. Thousands of them crawling over me. I opened my mouth to scream, but some of them poured in. The others bit me, depositing their poison. I couldn't move now even if I wanted to. They wrapped me in their webs. Oh, God, not again. The ones inside me left as the ones on the outside finished their webs. Then the egg sacks they put inside me burst open, and millions of babies ate their way out of my body. Please, just kill me. Let me die, please. The lights finally turned on. The vanity bulbs casting their soft light on the chrome fixtures of the sink and tub. The mirror was replaced by spider webs. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see myself anyway. The arachnids didn't seem to care, though, as they dropped from the ceiling, counter, everywhere. Millions of spiders. And more flooding out of the drains. I wanted to scream, but even if I could, no one would hear me.

I was alone.

My eyes snapped open, heart pounding against my rib cage, breath coming and going too fast to be of any use. I hated that nightmare. Every single night for months. Shit. What the hell did Alpha do to me?

But what I did know was I wanted some caramel milk, damnit. Unfortunately, I was kinda penned in. Boyfriend on one side, two dogs on the other. Beetlejuice was still asleep, snoring softly, and I could one of the dogs twitching against my leg. I sat up slowly, looking at the three other bodies in my bed to see if I had an escape route. Not really, but I could work with what I had.

Painstakingly slowly, I managed to extract myself without waking anybody up. Score! Using my mad ninja skillz, I snuck downstairs to the kitchen to make me some dulce de leche. Mm-mmm. I rinsed out my glass when I finished, licking my lips, and put it in the dishwasher. Then I went back up to my room, clipping my shoulder on the door because I turned to fast. Ow!

"Crashin' into walls and cursin' their mothers kinda defeats the purpose of sneakin'," Beej said dryly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," I mumbled, walking back to my bed.

He rolled over to look at me. "Another nightmare?"

I laughed darkly. "Of course."

Before I could do anything, he snagged me around my waist, and pulled me on the bed next to him. "Gonna tell me what happened?"

He asked every single time, but I refused to tell him. I didn't want him to think I was weak, with my irrational fears of spiders and bathrooms. Although, he had been asking me for months.

"I'm in a bathroom, and there are spiders. They're babies are eating me alive. And I can't scream, because I've been paralyzed by the spider venom. And even if I could scream, it wouldn't matter."

"Why?"

"No one's there to help me."

"Go back ta sleep, babes."

Now it was my turn. "Why?"

"We gotta fix this. But ya gotta let me in."

Not this discussion again. I _hated_ when Beej got like this. Ya have ta let me in, Kitty.

"No. I'll fix this myself," I growled. "Besides, if you really wanted to do it, you could get in on your own. Alpha did it, why can't you?"

And before I could take back what I said, there was a very angry Beetlejuice over me, pinning my shoulders to the bed.

"Because that's fucking _rape_, Kylie! Don't you get it?! He raped you! Not physically, but it's the same damn principle. He forced himself in yer mind." His voice had lost its volume, but he was still pissed. "Why don't ya understand that, Kitty? Yer a smart girl, so why don't ya get it?"

I continued to stare at him, eyes wide. I got . . . mind raped? Was that why I didn't want anyone inside me head? Because I was violated?

"Oh, God," I whispered. "Can you fix me?"

"Yer not . . . broken, babes."

"Yes, I am. Fix me, please."

Beej was silent for a moment, before he let out a breath. "Fine. Go back to sleep, first."

I doubted I'd be able to go . . .

Like always, the room was dark. Not again. Why? Why must this happen to me every single time I fell asleep?

Resigned to getting eaten from the inside out again, I sat with my back against the wall. I closed my eyes, trying to remain calm, but I still jerked when the spider crawled across my hand.

The wall behind me disappeared, and when I fell back I didn't land on the cold, hard bathroom floor. Instead, it was warm and soft. Also, I could hear the crackle of a fire, the light dancing across my closed eye lids. My eyes snapped open. I knew this room. Sitting up slowly, I looked around, and I could feel my face turning red. This was the room where all my Vampire-Beej dreams ended.

"What's up with this huge ass bed?" I hear from behind me.

I tilted my head back to see Beetlejuice in his black and white striped suit glory, examining the huge ass bed.

"I like it. And what are you doing here?"

He smirked looked at me. "I brought ya here. Thought ya'd like it, seein' as when ya don't have yer nightmare, yer here in this dream instead."

I stood up, and hopped on the bed, and sat crossed-legged on the blood red covers in front of him. "And how would you know?"

He gave a one shoulder shrug. "I picked up a few tricks from an Incubus."

"Oh," I said quietly. Okay, this was getting awkward.

"Y'know," Beej said, looking around. "We could really use this."

"I don't . . . understand."

He was grinning, that familiar mischievous glint in his oh-so-green eyes. "There's only one problem with dreams: yer stuck with yer imagination. Now, if I . . . took part in these dreams of yours, we'll have my imagination ta draw from. And, you would still be able to tell yer 'rents, in all honesty, that yer still a virgin. 'Cause, physically, ya would be. Mentally, though, we'd be havin' tons of fun."

I was silent for a moment, thinking it over. He _was_ my boyfriend, and it wasn't like I didn't want it.

"Okay," I said, but I held up my hand when he opened his mouth. "But try not to make me scream."

"It ain't gonna be physical, babes."

"Have you not noticed I talk in my sleep?"

"Alright, I'll make sure it stays in yer head."

Of course I had to date a horn dog dead guy. But at least it was interesting!

* * *

**AN:** Rawr. Next chapter I think will have Lydia. Until next time, lovies!


	4. Chapter 3: Are we human

**AN:** There's a ton of references in this chapter. I told Eris there would be a Pokemon one, but I ended this chapter before they got to the bar. So that'll probably be in the next one. Thanks to Crow-kun, Eris-chan, and The-Fabulous-Person . . . chan?

Chapter 3: Are we human

* * *

It wasn't much of an exaggeration to say Kitty's scream of absolute terror was heard even down at the Winter River Bridge. Hell, it was loud enough to scare even Beetlejuice, who was upstairs doing little pranks on her little brother to pass the time while she took care of her chores.

Zach had been staring at the book on his dresser, fairly certain it kept moving when he looked away, when Kitty screamed. The boys had jumped, startled, and the twelve-year-old ran out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen, followed by the ghost.

They found her on the floor, back against the counter, her long, jean-clad legs stretched out in front of her. Her headphones still in her ears as she stared at the blue iPod in her hand.

Zach slowly walked over to her, and knelt down on the tile. "Sis? You okay?"

Kitty glanced at her chubby little brother, his dirty blond hair sticking straight up. "Ooooh, I'm just having a wee bit of an existential meltdown, little chia pet," she said, slipping into her Irish accent.

"A what?" he asked, ignoring the fact she had made fun of his hair yet again.

"I'm freakin' out, man," she said in a dead-pan voice. "Just go back to whatever it was you were doing, 'kay?"

"Okay," he said, giving her a quick hug before leaving.

Beetlejuice took that as his cue to figure out what was wrong with his babes. He moved into the visible spectrum, and floated in front of her, bending over so their faces were level. "Soooo, what happened?"

"Look," was all she said. His eyes moved down, stopping briefly at her chest (She was wearing one of her favorite shirts. It had a T-Rex and a stegosaurus on it, with the latter saying "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal." He didn't get it, but, as Kitty would say, whatever melts your butter.) to look at the screen of her iPod. She had "Shuffle Songs" highlighted, and clicked the center button.

Nothing happened.

She scrolled up to "Music". _Click._ Down three to "Songs". _Click._

The screen was blank.

"Two hours ago, this thing had nine hundred songs," she said.

"Where'd they go," he asked when she didn't offer anything else.

"I dunno. They went poof."

"Poof," he repeated.

"Poof," she affirmed. "My music . . . my life . . . gone-ish."

"Gone-ish?"

"Hai. Gone-ish."

Beetlejuice was silent for a moment. "Ya've lost me, babes."

"All my stuff is still on the computer, but do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass it's going to be to move it all back to my iPod?"

"No," he said, in all honesty.

"It'll be a major pain." She sighed. "Whatever. I'll take care of it later."

"Want me ta get yer other iPod?"

"That one needs to be charged. I'll just listen to the radio for now." Kitty pushed against Beetlejuice's head with hers to get him out of the way so she could stand up.

He straightened up when she did and smirked. "Y'know, the day you wear matching socks will be the day the world ends."

Kitty looked down at her feet. She had on one white sock and one black sock. "They're the same brand," she said defensively. "The world will end when you take a bath!"

"Hey, I wash my hair!" He ran his hand through said hair. "On a somewhat regular basis."

She laughed and turned on the radio, setting it to a hard rock station. "I love you, Kowai."

"I know," he said, walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"Even if you are a scruffy-lookin' nerf herder," she said with a smirk as he lightly kissed her neck.

He paused. "A what?"

Kitty turned her head so she could look at him. "You've never seen Star Wars?" His oh-so-green eyes looked back at her, blank. "Dude. How can you have not seen Star Wars?!"

He smirked, eyes glittering. "I ain't a geek like you."

She lightly kicked his shin and said, "I prefer the term 'squint', thank you. And no life is complete without seeing the original three episodes of Star Wars."

"I thought ya said no life was complete without seein' Bambi."

"No, that's childhood. Darlin', _we_ are going to have a movie marathon."

He went back to kissing her neck, cold kisses trailing along her skin. "Babes, I can think of a few things I'd rather do than watch movies."

"Whoa there, ghost boy," Kitty said, playfully bumping her butt against his thigh to make him back up. "There's a minor in the house."

He chuckled, tightening his arms around her and closing the distance between them. "Then we can go ta my house."

Kitty, as much as she hated it, turned a bright red. She put her hands to his hips and shoved him back. "Yes, and thank you for reminding me just _why_ you are the Ghost with the Most."

Beetlejuice laughed, and Kitty spun around, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Shush," she hissed, but he knew she was trying very hard not to laugh. When she was certain her bother wasn't going to come downstairs and investigate, Kitty let her hand fall, and she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Now go away. You, sir, are distracting me."

Beetlejuice smirked and let her go, taking a few steps back. "So, yer okay now?"

"Yup," she said with a grin as she started unconsciously dancing to the song on the radio. It was mostly hip swaying since she was kinda cleaning the kitchen, but it was good enough for him! "So what are we going to do today, Brain?" she asked, her shoulders swaying, too.

"Same thing we do every day, Pinky: try to take over the world," he said, completely serious.

"Narf. Okay, seriously, what are we doing today?"

The poltergeist was silent for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do what he was planning, but he doubted Kitty would go all "psychotic girlfriend" on him.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "When I went ta see Lyds, I told her about ya. And she kinda said she'd like ta meet ya."

Kitty stopped moving. Beej was starting to doubt his doubting, but she looked at him over her shoulder, genuine interest in her blue-grey eyes.

"Really?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Cool!"

* * *

Kitty cocked her head at the raven haired stranger in her room. She had always wanted pale skin like that, but Kitty liked the sun too much, and she tanned way too easily.

Lydia watched the dark-honey brown haired girl. Her dark green eyes (which Lydia was certain were blue five minutes ago) glittered with a cold calculation behind her glasses. 'Kitty' suited her, but Lydia thought 'Tiger' would have been more appropriate, given the predator gaze she was getting.

Beetlejuice just stood there, feeling a little awkward as the female power play took place. He'd never understand women. First, Kitty was all for meeting Lyds, but now it looked like his babes would rip out Lyds' throat if she made a wrong move.

"Uhh, babes . . ." he started, but Kitty held up her hand to interrupt him. The girls didn't break eye-contact.

That was when Lydia realized what Kitty was waiting on. She dropped her eyes down, and Kitty smiled. The girl was far more in touch with her animal side than most people were.

"Yes, Kowai?" she asked sweetly.

He blinked, confused as to what just happened. "Mmmmm . . . nothin'. Ready?"

"Yup! Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Kitty completed the chant with a pirouette, arms above her head, her long coat forming flared out around her. But her good mood dropped with her arms. Lydia was wearing a beautiful red, spider web poncho over a full-body black cat suit. Something Kitty could never wear.

Seeing Kitty upset, Beetlejuice quickly stepped up to her and hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kitty slipped her arms around his waist and looked at Lydia over his shoulder. "Lydia looks so beautiful in an outfit I could never wear. She's so slim, and I'm a freakin' cow."

He held her shoulders at arms-length, looking her over. "Yer not a cow, Kylie. Yer built. And, no offense ta Lyds, but I was always a little afraid I'd break her. I ain't the lightest guy in the history of the world." She smiled, and he slid her goggles to the top of her head. "Besides, do ya got any fuckin' clue how many guys I'd havta blind if ya wore somethin' like that? Yer _mine_, dammit, and I don't want any fuckin' body lookin at ya." Beetlejuice looked her over again. "Hell, when ya wear this one, I have ta stop myself from kickin' their asses." When he was certain her little self-esteem attack was over, he stepped away from her and looked over at Lydia. Forty-years old and she could still pull it off.

"Come _on_, Kowai!" Kitty said, gabbing his hand and dragging him towards the stairs to the little triangular door. When she got to Lydia, she stopped and held out her other hand. She did her cat smile, and Lydia placed her hand in the younger girl's.

* * *

**AN:** I really hope he didn't seem to OOC towards the end, though. But, he's seen Angry Kitty, soooo . . . yeah. I'm gonna try to get a chapter for some other stories done before the next one in this. Sorry, Crow!


	5. Chapter 4: Stay with me

**AN:** I know it's short, but meh. Thanks to HeartRose, Morbid Crow, The-Fabulous-Person, and Eris for their reviews. Also like to thank Jessica, Jenn, and Phil!

Chapter 4: Stay With Me

* * *

Since none of them had any better ideas, the three of them went to The Three Fates. Kitty had been there so often, she no longer got any strange looks at being underage in a bar. Nor did anyone say anything when she'd steal a shot of whiskey from Beetlejuice. Besides, they all liked her singing, so they never said or did anything that would drive her away.

When they walked in, Beetlejuice's table was empty, like always, and they sat down. Beej sat with his back to the wall, Kitty on his right with her back towards the bar, and Lydia on his left. Suddenly, Kitty sneezed, her forehead connecting with the table with a loud _crack_!

"Owww . . ." she said, head lying against the wood.

Beej held back a laugh. "You okay there, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi," she responded. Then she lifted her head and rubbed it where she hit. "Thunderbolt isn't very effective."

"Naw, I think you should run."

"Yeah," she said grinning.

"Miss Kitty?" asked the bartender from behind her.

The girl tilted her head back. "Yeah Jericho?"

"Would you sing us a song?"

Kitty jumped up out of her chair, skipped to her stage, and she picked up her mic. It had a little silver star dangly on the bottom. "Any requests?" she asked as she turned on the karaoke machine. When no one responded, she flipped through the book. "Got anything new?"

"I downloaded some Kylie Minogue yesterday," Jericho answered.

"Awesomesauce! Okay . . . ummmmm, how about . . . 'Like A Drug'?" Kitty didn't wait for anyone before selecting said song.

As she was singing (and keeping her eye on Lydia and Beetlejuice) Lydia leaned over towards the blond poltergeist. "I don't like her."

Beetlejuice blinked, and turned his gaze to the goth. "Why?"

"She isn't your type. Come on, Beej, a _nerd_? And she's turned you into one, too! You wouldn't be making _Pokemon_ references if you were still with me. Look, Kitty isn't the girl for you."

"Doncha think you knowin' that was Pokemon says somethin' about you?" he said, gravelly voice on the growly side.

"Not the point, Beej. Look, she isn't good for you! She's far too bright and bubbly."

"Yeah, a girl who threatens to rip out yer throat. A real pocket full of sunshine. Lyds, she ain't that nice of a girl. She can be a real bitch. Most of that _brightness_ is fake 'cause she doesn't wanna deal with people. Sure, she's got a genuine sunny disposition, but for the most part, she's wonderin' just how the fuck did ya get this far in life while she's smilin' at ya. Kylie ain't bright and bubbly. She's laid back. Huge fuckin' difference."

All the while, Kitty watched, her heart beating painfully against her ribs. She watched as Lydia leaned in closer, but she didn't miss a note.

"Beej . . . please, come back to me."

"I thought you were happily married. With two kids."

"I was, but coming back to the Neitherworld . . . . I miss this, Beej. I miss you." The last word was said with her laying her hand on his arm.

Everyone noticed when Kitty missed a word, but only three of them knew why.

"No," Beetlejuice said. But he didn't move his arm. "Lydia . . . I loved you. Fuck, I still love you, but I don't care about you anymore. When I lost ya, I was broken. And I didn't wanna be fixed. But then Kylie came into my afterlife. It was so easy ta be with her, and I found that I stopped thinkin' about ya when I was with her. I didn't feel empty anymore when I was around her. Before I knew it, I fell in love with her, and she fixed me. She was broken, too. A mother and step father who expected so much from her but never told her when she did good. A father who had some fucked up idea of how ta care fer his eldest daughter. A step mother who hated her. No one would catch her when she fell. Until I came into her life. She needs me, Lyds. And I need her." He finally moved his arm out from under her hand. "You know how ta get back."

The entire bar was silent, having caught the tail end of what Beetlejuice was saying. Lydia stood and glared at Kitty.

Kitty sneered. "Watch it. I got claws."

Lydia shook her head in disgust, and sneered back. "When you die, I hope you go to Hell."

"Lucifer already has a nice room set up for me."

Lydia looked back at Beetlejuice. "I warned you. She isn't good for you." And she left, disappearing after saying "home" three times

Beej was the one to break the awkward silence that ensued. "Well, _that_ didn't go accordin' ta plan."

"Plans rarely ever do," Kitty admitted. "Kowai, can we go now? I don't feel like being the center of attention anymore."

"Sure thing, babes," he said, standing up as she hopped down and made her way to his side. She linked her arm with his and they left the bar.

And they nearly got ran over by two clowns.

Kitty blinked, watching their retreating figures as they continued to run down the street. She turned to look at Beetlejuice but he was looking in the direction the two clowns came from, his face slightly worried.

Her shock increased when he suddenly screeched, his hair sticking straight out, pupils shrinking, and his eye literally popping out of his head. Kitty turned her head in the direction Beej's eyes were pointed.

And squealed in utter delight.

The sandworm, who had just turned around the corner, was used to screams of pure terror. However, when he heard the squeal of pure delight, he stopped suddenly, confusion clearly written on his face. He looked down at what he assumed was the source of the squeal, since the human girl was hopping on the balls of her feet, hands clasped in front of her chest, eyes bright, and a huge grin plastered on her face. Her poltergeist companion, on the other hand, was petrified.

Kitty ran forward, and stroked the purple and grey striped creature. "Oh my gosh! Beej, can we keep him?" she asked over his shoulder.

Both males had looks of utter disbelief on their faces.

"What?! Are you _insane_?!" Beetlejuice asked, his voice very high pitched.

Kitty smiled and hugged the sandworm. "I will hug you, and squeeze you, and call you Squishy!"

The sandworm did not wish to be called Squishy, so he snorted his disdain at such a name. And was shocked yet again by the human when he heard her say: "You are correct. Squishy isn't a good name for you."

"Dammit, Kitty, you are _not_ keeping that sandworm! Do you have any fuckin' clue what they _eat_?"

"ROUSes?"

"What?"

"Rats of unusual size?"

"No! They eat ghosts, Kitty! _Ghosts_! And they have a special liking for poltergeists!"

Kitty looked up at the sandworm. The sandworm looked down at her. "You're not gonna eat my Kowai, are you?"

The sandworm looked at her Kowai. Then he looked back at her and shook his head.

"See?" Kitty said brightly. "Please, can we keep him? Please, please, please, puuuuhhh-llllleeeeezzzzz?"

"No, Kitty. 'Sides, where would you put 'im? He ain't gonna fit in the Roadhouse."

Kitty leaned over to see the end of the sandworm's tail a couple hundred yards away. "Damn. I s'pose you have a point there, love. So . . . I guess I'll see you later Meus?"

The sandworm tilted his head at the name. Meus . . . . He rather liked it. And this human was . . . fun. He nodded his enourmous head, and pulled his body back so she would let go.

Taking the hint, Kitty stepped back and watched the sandworm leave. Then she turned and skipped back to Beetlejuice.

He stared at her for a moment. "Kitty . . . yer fuckin' insane."

Kitty grinned and linked her arm with his. "But that's why you love me."

"Yeah, I guess so."

**AN:** As Beej said, "Well, that didn't go accordin' ta plan!" Originally, Kitty and Lyds got along . . . what the hell happened?!


	6. Chapter 5: You lying next to me

**AN:** Damn this took forever. Sorry about the wait, folks. And, um, the story has been officially bumped up to a mature rating. Beej and Kitty wanted a bit of, ahem, _action_ so I figured "why not?" After all, they get put through a lot of shit, so why not let them have a little fun? Thanks to ALL of my reviews and readers! I lurve you guys. :3

Chapter 5: Cuz I see you lyin' next to me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I jumped to the Roadhouse, dropped my overnight bag, and dragged my ass to the couch. When I flopped down, I stretched out and claimed as much of the couch as I could. I didn't know where Beetlejuice was at, but I was sure he'd show up soon.

I closed my eyes, and started half-sleeping when Beej (at least it _should_ have been Beej) lifted up my legs to slip under them. If it wasn't Beej who was now running their hand along my leg, I was going to smack them. I didn't look until that wandering hand was dangerously close to my short skirt.

When I cracked open one eye to see him, Beej was grinning. His expression was full of mischief, and if I wasn't mistaken, a healthy dose of lust. God, only Beetlejuice could do that. Of course, I was probably one of the few people in the history of the Universe who could still look innocent in a dominatrix outfit complete with a leather whip. Not that I've actually _tried_, mind you.

"You're awfully horny tonight," I told him.

His response was a suggestive waggle of eyebrows. Then my black lace stockings and ankle boots vanished. He looked down at my legs and tapped the lower shin of my left one.

"What are these scars?"

"Ice skates. They were plastic and cut into my skin."

"This one?" followed by a tap on the inside of my right ankle.

"I got stabbed with a bit of broken mirror back in junior high."

"What about this one?"

Brow furrowed, I sat up to look at the spot on my thigh. "No idea. Didn't even know I had it."

"How can ya not know?"

"Easy. I get bruises all the time. Why not a mystery scar?"

"Huh. What's that spot on the back of yer calf?"

"Birthmark."

"Hmmmm." Then he shot me that mischief-slash-lust look again. "Know what today is?"

"Saturday."

"The _date_, Kitty."

"February twenty-third."

"Yup. And what's special about February twenty-third?"

"It's the day before February twenty-fourth? No! It's thirty-six days before my birthday!"

"Why would it bein' thirty-six days before yer birthday make it special?"

"Thirty-six is a pretty awesomesauce number. Not as amazing as forty-two, but still pretty cool."

"So, would I be more . . . _awesomesauce_ if I was thirty-six instead of thirty-five?"

"Dude, you're a little older than thirty-five."

"True. I am six hundred and ninety-four ta be exact."

_To be exact._ "Oh my gosh!" I gasped as soon as it clicked. "Today's your birthday!" Then I smacked his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?! Now I have to find something!" I went to stand up, but his hand on my leg tightened. "Come on, Beej, let go. I have to get you something."

"Babes, ya don't even know what I want."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You."

I blinked several times, trying to determine if he said what I thought he said.

"Well, that was a nice bit of brie," I finally said.

And was rewarded with a very confused Beetlejuice.

"Babes, I want you fer my birthday," I said in my best Beetlejuice-impression (which failed epically). "That was cheesy. Very cheesy. Brie is a type of cheese. Get it now?"

"Yeah, I get it. Okay, let's reword this." Suddenly, I was pinned underneath him. "I want ta fuck ya like an animal."

"Not on the freakin' couch you ain't." I was a firm believer in there being a time in place for everything. I guess this was the time, but I sure as hell knew this wasn't the place. I also noticed something _else_ being rather firm at the moment. Freakin' randy poltergeist.

"Deal," he said with a grin and jumped us to his coffin bed.

I grabbed his tie before he had the chance to do anything else, and brought him down for a kiss. He pulled back and growled as he cast his gaze along my body.

"Kitty, why d'ya gotta wear a fuckin' complicated outfit?"

"What? It ain't complicated."

"Babes, it's a fuckin' trench coat, a corset, and a stiff skirt. And the fuckin' laces are in the back."

"Ain't my fault," I muttered, pushing against his chest. "Back up so I can sit up." As soon as the ghost gave me enough room, I sat up and pulled off my goggles, putting them in their place on the nightstand, and slipped out of my coat and tossed it on the floor. Then I crossed my arms, and raised a brow.

"Turn around," Beetlejuice said after a moment.

"Nuh-uh. Not until you're shirtless. And no cheating," I added before he could juice his clothes off.

He grumbled something I couldn't quite catch, and yanked on the knot of his tie before sliding it off and shrugging of his striped jacket. When his hand went to the top button of his pinkish purple shirt, I stopped him by laying one of my hands on his.

"No. I wanna do that," I said, smirking.

"Why?" Kowai asked, but he dropped his arm.

"'Cause I gots mad skillz." To demonstrate, I undid the button under my fingers.

"Whoa. You did that with one hand."

"Yup." It was one of the skills I acquired while working at a dry cleaners.

He flashed me that mischief-slash-lust look again. "Kinda sexy."

I shrugged, all nonchalant like, and quickly undid the rest.

"Know what else I'd like ya ta do with that hand?" he asked, shrugging out of his shirt.

I laughed. "Maybe next time. Besides, I know you don't need any help."

"Yeah, m'pants are a little tight at the moment. First things first, though."

I blinked, all playfulness gone when a knife appeared in his hand. When he hooked a finger of his free hand on the top of my corset, I squeaked in surprise, and he pulled me forward.

"Wha-"

"Shh. I'm calculatin'," he replied, looking down the limited space between the fabric and my skin. My eyes flicked to knife he was spinning lazily. "Good thing ya like livin' Life on the edge. If I do this at an eighty-five degree angle, it ain't gonna cut the fabric right. If I do it at eighty-seven degrees, I'll end up slicin' ya. I have ta do it at eighty-six." Then he grinned, his maniac green eyes meeting mine. "Best if ya don't breath, babes."

And breath I did not as I heard the fabric of my corset rip as he slid the blade down the middle. I remained frozen as he slid it off me, and I felt his hand on my stomach.

"Good thing yer skinny or that woulda never worked! Uhhh, babes?"

I stared at him. "You cut my shirt."

"It'll be all fixed next time ya come over."

"Yes, but what am I gonna wear _tomorrow_?"

"Wear one of my shirts. Just 'cause I wear the same stuff everyday don't mean I ain't got other stuff. Okay, can we keep goin'? Shit, we still got clothes on. Yer takin' fer fuckin' ever ta fuck."

"Not my fault you're a goddamn horn dog." He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand. "You can cheat on the rest. I don't think I want you cutt-GAH!" And cheat he did. "Dude, a _little_ warning next time!"

Beetlejuice shook his head, chuckling. "Will you _shut up_? Stop talkin'. This don't require talkin'. Moanin', screamin', that kinda shit. No conversations. Got it?"

I leaned forward and kissed him. I was going to do my best and try not to scream. No guarantees. I didn't know how I'd react. Seein' as I was still, well . . . yeah. Haven't played my V-card yet. But that hand's just been dealt.

I could feel him grinning, and his hand slid behind my back, pulling me to him. He used his body to push me back, and I was laying under him now. His mouth moved to trail little kisses down my jaw, neck, and chest. His hand moved to between my legs and he, understandably, did a hell of a better job than any of my solo attempts. I failed in my attempt to hold back the moan, but at least it wasn't a scream.

"It's gonna hurt." The words were a cold breath against my neck.

"Yeah, I know. I do _read_."

He looked up at me, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "How the hell else do you think I learned all this stuff? I thought you said no talking."

He chuckled again, and positioned his hips over mine. "Just givin' ya a warnin'." Then Beej slid my leg around his waist.

_Ow . . ._ I screwed my eyes shut, taking easy breaths.

"Babes?"

"I'm okay. Ow. Okay, foreign object. Just peachy keen. No worse than a tampon." I slid my arms around him, my hands in fists on his back. "Easy peasy japanesey. Just fuckin' move."

"Will do, babes," he said with a quick kiss on my forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ha! There was no screaming. Although Beetlejuice certainly tried to make me. I was going to be sore later, but right now?

I snuggled up closer to my poltergeist, running my hand lightly over the blonde hair on his chest.

"Stop," he grumbled, catching my hand in his.

"Why?"

"It tickles."

I did so, and just kept my head on his chest. I took in several deep breaths, not caring if it was obvious. I loved the way he smelled, and didn't care if anybody knew. Beej didn't smell like how one would think, giving his obvious adversion to soap other than shampoo. He smelled . . . old. Like really old books, and there was that underlayer of rich, rich, vanilla. "Know what?"

"What?"

"You're the only person who could have a sexy beer gut."

"Damn straight."

We were quite for a little longer until I said, "I'm alive."

"Lemme check," he said, letting go of my hand to move his to my chest. "Uhh, where's yer heart beat?"

"Boob's in the way. I can never feel it in my chest," I replied and moved his hand up to my neck so my pulse could beat against his fingers. "I'm being serious, Beetlejuice."

"Obviously, since you said my full name. I know yer alive. I'm dead. So what?"

"One day I'm going to die."

"Yeah, that's the price of livin'."

"What will you do when I die?"

"Find you."

"What if you can't?"

"Kitty, I love you. Yer fuckin' mine, and I ain't gonna let ya go. Yer stuck with me forever, got it?"

Forever was a long time. Hell, something could happen tomorrow, and we wouldn't be together anymore.

I mean, it's not like we're _soul mates_ or anything.

"I love you, too, Kowai." I was quite for a moment longer before I added "Do you know the myth about soul mates?"

"Yeah, but tell me anyway."

"Once, we were creatures with four arms, four legs, and two faces. Zeus was afraid of our power, so he cut us all in half. Now we spend our lives searching for that other half."

Beetlejuice took my hand in his again, and intertwined our fingers, his pale violet skin contrasting with my reddish-tan. "Think they match?"

I didn't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:** If I remember correctly, we spend some time in the Living Realm next chapter. And Kitty goes to Saturn. Or Sandworm Land. Dunno which yet.


	7. Chapter 6: You and me, we're the same

**AN:** See my darling Fabulous-Person? Eternity is still going strong! I started this story, and dammit, I'm gonna finish it! Ummmmm . . . yeah. Thanks to Crow, Fabulous-Person (I need a nickname for you), PixieJenn, Eris, Antonio, HeartRose, Phil, Marsha, and Mud!

Chapter Six: You and me, we're the same

* * *

My birthday present to me was getting my hair and nails done. Beej always said I cared more about other people than I did myself. So today was gonna be all about me.

My hair had gotten crazy long since I moved from Arizona, and it was kinda annoying. I could never wake up in time to give it the amount of attention it needed, so I was going back to short.

As the woman cut my hair and prattled about nonsensical things and I interjected the appropriate responses, I thought about what Beetlejuice had said a little over a month ago. He had asked if we matched. After that, I had immediately started researching soul mates. Well, almost immediately. When I jumped back, I found my shirt ripped where Beej had cut my corset to get it off. He had been damn lucky I had needed to do laundry and the ruined shirt wasn't one of my favorites. I decided to blame the first law of thermodynamics for that little tragedy.

But I digress.

According to Webster's, soul mates are people who are perfectly compatible. Whatever the hell that means. Other sites talked about the myth I already knew about. Then there was one that said soul mates were people who had had relationships with each other during their past lives. Sure, I believed in past lives, but I didn't think that actually applied to my situation. As far as I could gather from the two blondes was the only meaningful relationship Living-Beej had had with a woman was with Nightshade. I was pretty sure Nights and I were two different people, therefore two different souls. Then there was Lydia. I was damn certain we were two different people.

However, there was one I rather liked and seemed appropriate. Soul mates are two people who love every single aspect of each other, including their flaws. Beetlejuice is a perverted, fat, lazy, old, mentally unstable, lying, thieving, con-man. And I love him.

It was damn cheesy, but maybe we were soul mates.

Although . . . that wasn't the weird thing about it. I couldn't say if I thought we were meant for each other, that fate had woven our threads together, because it didn't _feel_ like he was my missing half. It was like . . . I was sodium, and he was chlorine, and together we made sodium chloride. Like we naturally worked together, but we could just as easily combine with a different compatible element. Like hydrogen. Whoever hydrogen would be.

Ha! He's the chlorine to my sodium!

God, how I hate chemistry. It's managed to worm its evil little self into my romantic ideals.

"Well, what do you think?" the hair stylist asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I slipped on my glasses, looked at my reflection, and blinked. Holy crap! It was cut in an almost bob, jaw length, and there were three streaks of platinum blond highlights in the front. The part was in its usual place, just left of center, and she had taken a straigtener to it, making my hair lie flat and frame my face. The highlights, though. That had been a spur of the moment decision. I really liked the shock of almost white in my dark brown hair. But I really hoped Beetlejuice liked it.

"I love it," I replied.

"That's great!" she said, with a smile that was even too bright for me.

Then, I went to the front counter, handed over my debit card, and signed the receipt saying I agreed to pay $135 for my hair, highlight, and nails. Not that bad, actually.

When I left the salon, I held up my hand to see my nails in the sunlight. I had opted to go with acrylics. That meant I'd have to come back every two weeks to get a fill, but I thought I deserved to feel pretty. And it was a rather gorgeous dark red. The color was called Boys'n Berry, and I loved it!

Since it was the middle of the week I wasn't going to go to the Neitherworld tonight, but I didn't want to wait until Saturday, so I was going to call Beetlejuice over here. After it was dark and I was in my little sanctuary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was this botanical garden on campus I had found a few weeks after I had started coming to the New York Scientific University. I didn't know why NYSU had one, nor did I care why, but I was glad they did. There was a water feature thing with a pond and a few fountains that I had claimed as my own. No one came over here since that one time. I had only been to my spot a few times before, so I hadn't quiet established my claim yet, but some idiot decided he'd come by and be a total ass. I was not going to have that, so I kicked his ass. Word had spread and this place was mine.

When I got to my sanctuary, no one else was there, as was expected. I watched the moonlight reflect on the water, and the tiny fish dart amongst the rocks, before I called him.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

And I was glomped.

"Babes! Gods, you have no fuckin' _idea_ how thrilled I am to get my ass outta there! _Mmmmmmmmmmwah!_"

"Love . . . can't breathe."

Beetlejuice released his choke hold on me and held me at arms length. "Oh, sorry babes." Then his eyes flicked to my hair and he grinned. "Wow! Love the blond! Looks good on ya! Not as good as all brown, but it's still good."

I blinked. "Kowai . . . why are you being so _spastic_?"

"I've been cooped up in the Roadhouse all fuckin' day! Yer goddamn _pet_ has taken up residence outside."

"Meus?"

"Yeah, Meus."

Why was the sandworm chillin' at Beej's? "Is he waiting for me?"

"How the fuck should I know? I don't speak fuckin' _sandworm_!"

I sighed. "Okay, love, calm down. Stop being such a spaz. Let's go figure out what's up, 'kay?"

~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as I was close enough, Meus started butting his enormous head against me. I had to take a step back so I wouldn't fall on my ass.

"Hey, darlin', calm down!" Jeez, and I thought Beej was acting spastic. Meus stopped trying to push me over and laid his head down, whining. I moved so I was standing next to his pair of yellow eyes on his left side. "Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?"

The striped creature simply whined again.

Arg. I spoke to ghosts, not animals. But it was worth a shot. I opened up my mind like I would with a ghost, but I wasn't expecting anything.

"Sweetie, Meus, what's wrong?"

_Hurt._

Oh, Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln. "You're hurt?"

_Not me. Come._

I glanced over my shoulder at Beetlejuice, and rolled my eyes. The Ghost with the Most was using The-Monster-Across-The-Street as a meat shield, and Monster-san didn't seem too pleased with the arrangement.

"Beej! Meus says someone's hurt, and he wants me to come with him!" I yelled.

"Yer fuckin' insane, Kitty!" he yelled back at me.

"Yeah, love you, too!" I returned my attention to the sandworm. "Okay, how do we do this?"

_Ride._

I looked at the fins running along his back and paled. "Oh." Well, I did like living life on the edge. Before I could change my mind, or before Beetlejuice could stop me, I skipped to the first two fins and climbed up into the space between. Since I was in a skirt, I opted to sit side-saddle.

"Let's do this thing," I said quietly, and Meus shot over the edge of the road, the speed tearing a scream from my throat, as we descended through the orange clouds that separated the Neitherworld from Saturn.

~*~*~*~*

Now I knew why they were called sandworms. There was nothing _but_ sand in this place. Yellow sand everywhere. By the time I got outta this, I just knew I was going to have sand in places it was never meant to go, and in places I didn't even know I had.

Given Meus' size and speed, he was able to devour the distance, and it wasn't long before we came to an outcropping of red rocks. I slid from his back, sank a few inches into the sand, and made my way to the rocks. I climbed over a few, and found a little space between a few of them. The space was occupied by a sandworm about the size of a small dog, and it had lavender and rose-pink stripes. Its four yellow eyes flicked to me, and the sandworm took in a labored breath. That was when I noticed the bright green on its side. I knelt down, and laid my hand on it, trying to calm it down.

_Mistress, can you help her?_

I jumped at the sudden cultured voice in my head. I turned my head to see Meus as close as his large body would allow, his head cocked, the question echoed in his eyes.

"You just talked."

He gave me a confused look. _Mistress, we have been conversing since before we left your Kowai's nest._

"No, that was different. That was, like, one word sentences! More a feeling than anything else! You're a worm! You shouldn't be talking like you belong in some medieval court!"

Meus rolled his eyes. _We are not worms. That is what the spirits call us because they do not understand. Besides, we are far more similar to the serpents than the annelids. Please, Mistress Kitty, can you help her?_

I looked back at the little female sandworm. "Her wounds will need to be cleaned, and dressed. Okay, Meus, let's get little Zazie back to the Roadhouse."

_Zazie?_

"Yes, that's her name," I replied as I worked my arms under the female. Once I was certain I had her, I stood up and held her in my arms. Then I turned to look at my ride. "I can't get back on you while I'm holding her."

_I had not thought of that_, he said. The male sounded rather embarrassed about it. _Can you not use the sandstone?_ _I would much rather not call for assistance. The others might not be as taken with you as I was, Mistress. I am certain your Kowai would skin me alive if something were to happen to you._

"Indeed," I replied softly, examining my surroundings. Zazie whimpered softly, and I gave her a sad smile. "Hold on, sweetheart, I'll take care of you." Finally, I found a rock that would serve my purposes and climbed over to it, careful to not move the little female. Meus positioned himself next to the ledge, and I stepped over, not caring that I was in a skirt. I'd have to use my legs to hold on since Zazie was in my arms.

Beej was gonna kill me.

* * *

**AN:** Okie dokie! There we go. I decided to end it here so I could upload it.


	8. Chapter 7:  And I will always love you

**AN:** Yes, I am still alive. Although, you probably want to kill me for being MIA for two months. I'm sorry! But it's all good now, right? I mean, I has a chapter for you! That's gotta count fer somethin', right? Right? Okay, okay. Thank you to all my reviewers! I would list you, but that takes time and I want to upload this asap.

Chapter 7: I will always love you

* * *

I had ignored Beej since I returned to the Roadhouse to fix up Zazie. Now that I was done, I still didn't pay any attention to the poltergeist doing his best to walk a hole in the floor.

Yeah, he was pissed.

Not my fault.

Okay, maybe it was kinda my fault, but if he was going to have a spider woman for a roommate, I was going to have my sandworms here. Not that Ginger bothered me anymore, but I had miraculously gotten over my fear of spiders, and that's not the point here. Zazie needed my help, and she was going to get it whether Beetlejuice approved or not.

_She needs some water, Mistress_, I heard Meus say in my head.

"Right. Water for the little girl." I stood up and glanced at Beej.

"Then she can go jump in the fuckin' lake," he growled, still pacing.

I glared at him. This was getting ridiculous. "Ginger, watch Zazie," I said quietly. When she nodded, I grabbed my idiot boyfriend's tie and dragged him into the kitchen with me.

Once we were alone, I turned on him. "What's your fucking problem?"

"My problem?" he yelled. "I will tell you my goddamn problem! My girlfriend's a fuckin' sandworm lover!"

I stared at him in shock. "You're scared," I said quietly.

"Of course I'm fucking scared, Kitty! Sandworms _eat_ people like me."

"Meus and Zazie would never hurt you."

"You don't know that. They're animals, Kitty. They don't know the difference."

"They do know the difference! They're—"

"Fuckin' _grow up_, Kylie!"

Ouch. He was glaring at me. I had never seen him this pissed off. And he had never hurt me like that. I tried to hold them back, but the tears wouldn't have any of that. I turned my back on him when they started to fall, wrapping my arms around me.

"Come on, Kitty." His voice had lost its anger. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," I growled. It wasn't fair. He touched my shoulder, and I jerked away. "Don't touch me. You did too mean it, and you can't take it back."

"Look, I know I can't take it back, but I'm . . . Gods, I'm sorry! It's just . . . fuck, you _know_ I'm afraid of them."

"Maybe if you had asked me why I did it instead of being all pissed about it," I said under my breath.

"Fine. Why'd ya do it, Kitty?"

"'Cause I need to help people."

"They're animals, Kylie."

I whirled around, my hands clenched at my sides. "That doesn't mean you should just let them die! They're living creatures, too, Beetlejuice! They feel pain just like you and I. No one should let any sentient being suffer! People who are cruel to animals are worse than animals! They take a sick pleasure in causing them pain."

Beetlejuice's eyes hardened. "So you're saying I'm worse than an animal?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my anger evaporating.

"When I killed those bastards, I took pleasure in it," he said quietly.

"Some people deserve to die," I replied just as quietly. "Besides, I'm not talking about _people_. People can protect themselves. I'm talking about animals that are dependent on us. And I guess I'm talking about people who are dependent on others. Kowai, the bastards that I'm talking about are the ones who betray the trust of those who depend on them. The people who use them, and hurt them. That's what I'm talking about. Love, you're not _worse than an animal_. From what I know, they deserved what they got. I may not like Lydia, but I would never wish any harm on her."

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Sorry I yelled at ya." Then Beej grabbed a bowl out of one of the cabinets and filled it up at the sink. "So, uh, why do ya gotta help people?"

"For the first half of junior high, I wanted to kill myself. I never did actually try, though. Couldn't figure out a fool proof way to do it. I was afraid I'd screw up and cause myself some major pain. But it didn't change the fact I wanted to do it. I felt like I was nothing but trouble, that everyone's lives would be better with me in it. Then, I got selfish. I realized I liked living. Sure, it wasn't much, but that was when I really started reading. Books saved my life, Beej. Then I moved and met my best friend. She's amazing. I had a real friend, then. A friend I actually wanted to see outside of school. It gave me more reason to live. And now . . ." I sighed, finally looking at him. "I have you."

Beetlejuice smirked. "I'm dead, Kitty. Seems like I'd be a reason to die."

I smiled back at him and took Zazie's water. "No. You're a reason to live without fear, because after I die, I know you'll be here for me." I looked down at the bowl in my hands. "I'll always love you."

He lifted my chin and kissed me lightly. "Love you, too, babes."

* * *

**AN:** This chapter ended up being more romancy than I had intended about an hour ago. Oh wells. I hope you still like it. I have no idea what's in store for the next one.


	9. Chapter 8:  You and me

**AN:** Sorry this chapter is so short, and it's taken me forever to get it up. I've decided to break this one up into two chapters. Why? Because I've got an essay due in like two days, one due in three, a test in four, and an outline for a freakin' ten page essay in five. Busy week in the homework department. Anyway, posting this now will free up some brain space so I can focus on the stuff that likes to drain my soul. Thanks to Eris, Crow, Animekitty, and Crazy-Beetle-Baby for the reviews!

Chapter 8: You and me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line number one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had one week left of this semester, aka finals week. I knew I should have been studying for my tests, but I had been staring at the same paragraph of my organic chemistry text for past twenty minutes. Deciding to take a "break", I let my head slip past my hands and hit the open book with a satisfying thunk. I just wanted to die. Be all dead, dead, deadsky. Unfortunately, my heart continued to beat, and my brain was still capable of higher functions. Even if they didn't want to work at the moment.

Speaking of death, I could feel the chill of my poltergeist boyfriend as he, I assumed, floated behind me.

"Babes?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You is not happy." He was using one of my lines, no doubt in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Nope. I is not happy." I felt his hands on my shoulders as he pulled me back, and Beetlejuice looked at me upside down, his pale blond hair brushing the pages of my book.

"Why not? Yer with me. Ya should be happy."

I glared at him. "It's called a _funk_. I get them on occasion."

He glared right back. "You've been in this fuckin' funk for two damn months, and it's gotten worse and worse."

To be honest, this particular funk had lasted a lot longer than that. It kinda scared me, actually. They never lasted this long, and I usually went a good few months between them. Sure, I had always been a little cynical, but when I got in these depressions, I hated the world, hated people, and I snapped at the ones I loved. I'd plaster a smile in my face to keep the world happy, but once I was alone, the smile left and the pain returned. I may smile, I may laugh, and I remember the friends and family in my life, but inside I still break and fall apart. I wanted nothing more than to hide in the dark so no one could see me crying.

Beej must have sensed what was going through my mind because his glare was replaced with a rare expression of concern. "Kitty, I think ya need a break. I got an idea, okay? Give me yer phone."

"Dude, do you not remember the last time I let you use my phone?" I asked with a tiny smirk.

"Nope!" But his grin told me otherwise. "Why don't you remind me?"

"You freakin' sexted Jessica, Eris, Star, Tiffany, and Ryan." Thank the gods I didn't let him near my email; otherwise I would have no doubt had to add Jenn, Alyss, and Kyle to that list. And I never let him mess with my Facebook 'cause I'd then have to add at least Will to the list. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince them it wasn't me?"

"Come on, babes, it was fun! Hell, Star even gave me more ideas. That broad's damn creative. Look, I promise I won't text anybody. I just wanna call somebody."

"Who ya gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters."

I stared at him for a moment. Did he just make a reference to an 80's movie? "Kowai, you've been watching too much tv."

"No, babes, I've been hangin' out with you too much. Now ya've got me speakin' all lol cats and makin' obscure references to things only you would get."

It wasn't _my_ fault he was starting to get with the times.

Since it looked like he wasn't going to get out of my face until I handed over my touch screen phone (which I had gotten for my birthday about three months ago), I dug it out of my pocket and handed it over. Beetlejuice went to flop on my dorm bed, and I went back to studying. However, my studying lasted about thirty seconds. Risking whiplash, I stared at Beetlejuice as my voice came from that side of the room.

"Hey, Mom!" I heard him say with a perfect imitation of me. "School's going okay, I guess. Just studying, since I have my finals next week. Anyway, I was wondering if I could spend a week with Betty. . . . Yeah, her family's out of town for like the next month and we were thinking maybe we could hang out. Since school's kinda been sucking the life out of us. . . . No, not like right away. We were thinking the week after school gets out so I'd be home for the weekend. I would like to, y'know, veg for a wee bit. . . . Awesomesauce! Thanks mamma-chan. Love you! . . . . 'Kay, I'll see ya later." He tossed me my phone and grinned. "We'll have a week all to our own," he said, back in his normal voice.

Okay, he was never going to touch my phone ever again.

It was weird, packing clothes I wasn't going to need. I had managed to commandeer my own drawer at the Roadhouse and kept a few outfits over there should the need arise. Hell, I even had a toothbrush and shampoo there! And now, here I was, throwing stuff which wasn't going to see the light of day for the next week into my suitcase. As I finished zipping it up, my door opened and I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Don't tell me yer gonna wear that," asked the skinny blond girl standing in my doorway. I hated he was a hotter girl than me.

"I am indeed going to wear this." _This_ consisting of jeans, red Echoes, and my Lego Star Wars shirt. I looked over his outfit: magenta blouse, black and white stripe skirt, and black strappy heels. "Her" hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and there was a spider barrette holding back the bangs.

"But I like yer new boots."

"Beej, it doesn't matter what I wear here because it's just gonna change once we get to the Neitherworld." His sad attempt at a puppy dog face made me change my mind since he looked so pathetic. Muttering things no lady should ever say, I stomped to my closet and pulled out my black skirt, white shirt with the little black flowers, and my soft, flat, grey boots. (I liked to call them my ninja boots. Mom said they were elf boots.) After I threw them on my bed, I went to my dresser and pulled out my black stockings. Still making my rawr face, I pulled the ghost into my room and shut the door. I pointed to my bed and told him to sit, and promptly ignored him as I changed my clothes.

"So what are we going to do for a week?" I asked as I sat next to him and pulled on my boots.

"Goin' someplace special."

I blinked and looked at him, confused. "Special?"

"Mm-hmm. I think yer gonna love it there." He jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. "So let's go!"

With that, I grabbed my suitcase, said my byes, and we left. Scarlet was waiting in the driveway and she _meep_ed happily at us as we got in. I guess she was excited to go for a drive. I tried to be as excited as the mustang, but the promise of a special place just moved my excitement meter an itty bitty bit. Damn funk.

We had only gone a few miles down the road before Beetlejuice had me take us to the Neitherworld using the chant, and we hadn't really said anything after that for the next few hours. Wherever we were, it was dark, and the color schemes consisting mostly of greys and blacks. The lane Scarlet was now coasting down had short walls on either side, and past them I could see a vine thingy acting as a hill. But the thing that made me smile was the moon. It was huge, full, and yellow, hanging low in the sky. The harvest moon was always my favorite, and before I could stop myself, I howled.

Only to be shocked when my howl was answered by another.

I turned to Beetlejuice to find him smirking. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Halloweentown."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Line number two!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** Again, I'm sorry it's so short. :/ Also, the actor who played Otho in _Beetlejuice_ passed away recently. From what I understand it was an accident. Anywho, a moment of silence for him and prayers to his family. He will be missed, but he will live on in our hearts!


	10. Chapter 9:  If I die young

**AN:** Look! Another chapter! :D Thanks to Crow, fantcfan, Animekitty, Scoobie, PixieJenn, Eris, Star, and Ryan (even though he texted it).

Chapter 9: If I die young

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ka~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Halloween Town looks a lot like the Neitherworld. Minus all the crazy color," I said, looking around.

"Halloween Town is a part of the Neitherworld, Kitty. It's an older part, but still."

"Huh. That's cool. So what exactly are we doing here?"

"Babes, ya don't need a plan fer everythin'. What's wrong with spontaneity?"

I abruptly stopped walking and stared at Beetlejuice. He looked at me and raised a questioning brow. "Since when do you use words like _spontaneity_?"

Beej tugged on the lapels of his jacket and adopted a mock haughty look. "My dear Kitty," he said in his British accent. "I have quiet the extensive vocabulary. I simply choose to use the simpler words because I find they manage to convey my point rather effectively."

"Dork," I said with a smile before I started walking down the lane again.

"Hey," I heard from behind me. "I resemble that remark!"

"Please, don't. You'll scare the children. Not to mention everybody else."

"Damn. Feel the love." He caught up with me and took my hand. "Seriously, Kitty, I just want ya to relax. There's a scientist guy here, and I think he might be willing to show you his lab. Jack says it's pretty extensive. I know ya'd like that."

"A real lab?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yup! With all the test tubes, fire, and electricity. He made Sally. She's a doll, and he brought her to life."

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? That's amazing! I want to meet this scientist. And this Sally!" Then I remembered what happened the last time Beej had me meet one of his female friends. "Will she like me?"

"Sally? Yeah, I think she'll like ya."

I didn't say anything. He thought Lydia was going to like me, but we kinda hated each other with every fiber of our beings. And then some.

However, I was saved from any further conversation that was potentially hazardous by the arrival of skeleton taller and way skinnier than Jacques. Jeez, look up the word lanky in the dictionary and you'd find his picture. He was wearing a black and grey pinstripe suit and what looked like a bat bowtie

"Hey, Jack," Beej said as they exchanged a handshake (aka the guy equivalent of a hug).

"Beetle, it's great to see you again!" Then Jack turned his attention to me. "So this is the girl you've been telling me about?"

"Uh, yeah. This is Kitty."

"Hello, Kitty," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Jack Skellington."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied, taking his hand and bowing slightly. Eh, it's what I do.

"The pleasure is all mine! I've heard a lot about you. All of it excellent, of course. Now, I would be honored to give a tour."

I couldn't help but grin. It wasn't much but simple praise, but it still made me feel really good. I was an easy girl to please, after all. It only took a few kind words, and it would brighten up my day.

It seemed I was starting to recover from my funk.

Once they saw Kitty acting like a kid in a candy store when she got to see Dr Finklestein's lab, Beetlejuice and Jack left and went to the fountain in the middle of the square.

"He isn't going to be pleased when he finds out about this," Jack said as he stared at the green water that matched his friend's eyes.

"He probably already knows. Besides, what the fuck does he care about one little breather girl? He's got a lot more to deal with."

"He might take interest in this one."

"Why? She isn't anything special according to them."

"You said she's a reader. She already has a file and she isn't even dead yet!"

"Since she's a reader, he shouldn't care that she knows about all of this."

"Beetle, she's still a breather." Jack sighed and ran his hand over his skull. "Readers act on faith, not on proof. As soon as they start preaching they have proof about the other worlds, they get thrown into sanatoriums. You've seen it happen before."

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me."

The pair was silent for a moment. Then, in an attempt to get back on the subject of what Jack had brought up in the first place, Beetlejuice asked, "He can't really do anything here, though. You're the king here and you said she could come."

"My status as the Pumpkin King does not trump his as the head Power. There are only a few I have to answer to, but he's the one we all have to. If you did anything major, you'd know he has far more authority than your Juno and Saren."

"I've done something major before. _He_ never showed up, though."

"Because _he_ doesn't need to. He's so high up he doesn't bother with us lower ranking Powers anymore."

I had never been in an actual lab before, and my mad scientist self was stoked about the whole thing. After the doctor had shown me just about everything in his lab (He had brains! _In jars_!) I was insanely hyper and wanted to skip everywhere. Unfortunately, there were several stairs between me and my Kowai, and skipping down stairs led only to disaster. So, after I said my byes to Dr Finklestein and he had assured me I could come back whenever (We were going to do an experiment. He wouldn't tell me what, though), I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and burst through the doors.

And ran nearly ran into someone.

I stared at the black clad chest in front of me, and tilted my head back to see their face. I found myself looking into the empty sockets of a skull. This wasn't Jack, though. This was someone else.

And judging by the hooded black robe and scythe, this could only be one of two people: Marluxia of Organization XIII . . . or the Grim Reaper. Given his lack of rose petals, pink hair, and overall flesh, I was willing to bet the farm this wasn't Marluxia.

"You're the Grim Reaper," I said. Captain Obvious. Yeeeeeeaaaaaah.

"I have been known by that name, yes," he replied in a deep voice.

"Have you come to take my soul?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Not yet. You've waited this long, so you can wait a little longer." If I wasn't mistaken, he smiled.

"You make it sound like we have a history." Which was kinda creepy, if you thought about it.

"We do. But I'm not here to reminisce on the past."

"Then why are you here?"

Before he could answer, there was an explosion behind me from the outskirts of town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BOOM!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:** I decided to end it there so we can has more chapter before this story ends. So, what's up with Kitty and Grim? xD


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** I'm not dead yet! Lot's of schoolness and familyness. Ace, I promise promise promise I'll get your chappie beta-ed the moment I get my laptop back! (Lol I'm currently getting my non-school internet stuff at the school computers and it doesn't like multiple windows. -headdesk-)

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!

I'll try to get another chapter (or two) this weekend. This one is almost over, actually.

And there is no chapter title. :(

~~~squiggle line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I exchanged a glance with my skeletal companion before looking in the direction of the explosion. A moment later we side-stepped and two figures hit the ground, bounced, and finally landed a few feet away.

"Owww..." said a male voice. A voice with which I was familiar with.

"I told you it wasn't going to work," his female companion replied.

I cleared my throat and the two poltergeists looked back at me.

"That's why I'm here."

I looked at Grim, brow raised. "You're here because of Beta and Delta?"

"No. I'm here because of the demon they were no doubt trying to capture."

Beta pushed the red-headed Delta off her and stood up. "We had everything under control."

I laughed and put my hand on my hip. "Yeah, and that's why you blew up." She glared at me and I smirked.

Delta scrambled to his feet and stomped over to me, his face merely inches from mine. "You wouldn't be able to do any better, so shut up, you stupid little breather."

I sneered and took a step back. "Dude, you're in my space."

"Children," Grim said quietly and we looked at him. "Stop fighting. Beta, Delta, I want you to stay here and out of the way. Kylie-stop snickering. You'll be coming with me."

I blinked and stared at him, face slack. "Come again?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"You will be assisting me."

"In catching a demon."

"Yes."

"What, am I going to be the bait?"

And to my surprise, the Grim Reaper laughed. "Of course not, dear heart." Out of nowhere, a silver clawed gauntlet appeared in his hand and he held it out to me.

"What is it?" I asked, staring at the gauntlet.

"It's a reaping glove," he said after a moment. He seemed surprised I didn't know.

"But it's a gauntlet, not a glove."

He sighed and I had the uncanny feeling he rolled his eyes despite the fact he didn't have any eyes. "Some things never change. Take it so we can get this over with."

"Okie dokie," I replied, taking the gauntlet and slipping it on my right hand. I made a fist a few times, noting the metal moved smoothly. The fingertips were sharp and the metal cuff extended just beyond the wrist. It fit perfectly.

"Come," Grim ordered once I was finished examining my new toy. I nodded and we left the town square.

We walked in silence for a ways, Grim's scythe tapping the ground the only sound.

"So we're going after a demon," I said when the silence became uncomfortable. I was usually okay with not talking, but this was just weird.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I liked you better when you didn't ask questions."

"I always ask questions."

"I know."

"So there was never a time with I didn't ask them."

"There was a time when you didn't _voice_ them. You started doing that and then things got complicated. Always asking 'why why why'."

I was silent for a moment before asking, "Why are we going after a demon?"

He shot me a pointed look and grumbled, "Because it's unstable."

"Oh, joy," I replied sarcastically.

And all conversation stopped when a spindly humanoid dropped in front fo us. The creature had dark brown skin stretched over its bones, and a tangled mane of white hair surrounding a long pointed face. Horns curled back from its forehead and half its face seem occupied by black eyes. Thin lips pulled back over needle teeth in a creepy attempt at a grin.

"That's the demon?" I whispered to Grim.

"Yes."

"It's not wearing any clothes..."

"That would be correct."

"What do we do?"

"Duck."

"What?"

"Duck!"

I dropped to a crouch as the demon launched itself at me, and Grim's scythe cut through the air. The blade sliced off its arm and dark blood splattered on my face. Ewwww. It flew over my head and hit the ground rolling. I spun around to keep it in sight and it matched my crouch. Minus an arm, of course.

It shrieked and charged towards me. I leaned down, flipped on my back, hooked the gauntlet under its rib cage and threw it. It landed on its back and Grim's scythe impaled it through its heart. He ripped it through its torso and pulled out a dark purple mist type...thing. Grim extracted a glass ball from his robes and the purple thing moved into it.

"What is that?" I asked, staring at the swirling purple.

"The demon's life force." The globe disappeared and he offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

I looked down at the dead demon and jerked when Grim wiped the blood from my face. His skeletal fingers lingered a little too long in my opinion.

"You performed admirably," he said softly.

"Uh...thanks." I took a step back, paused, and turned on the balls of my feet to walk back to the square. I could hear the soft swishing of Grim's robes as he followed me.

I had hoped he wouldn't follow.

Beetlejuice wasn't gonna be happy.

****star line!***********************

**AN:** Oh noes! What is freakin up with Grim and Kitty? D:


End file.
